Freaky Fusion
by phantomgirl259
Summary: Yugi, Ryou and Marik have been friends for years, they've even got jobs at the some theme park on a tropical island called 'Panorama Island'. However, when the park's three prized animals escape and cause chaos it's up to the three friends to stop them before they kill everyone on the island, but is there more to this than meets the eye?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

On a lone jungle island, miles away from Domino City, was a genetics lab. There they tried to mutate Human DNA with that of animals in hopes that they could give a Human animal abilities.

They want to have a fishes ability to breath underwater, see in the dark like an owl or regenerate lost limbs like a starfish.

They had recently take three separate DNA samples and mixed each with three different types of animals: Mammals, Fishes and Birds. In the main lab there were three separate large containers, each holding a different male mutant.

The one on the left held a boy with black wings sprouting out of his back.

He had large blonde spiky hair and all his body, except his hands, feet and face, was covered in little very dark grey feathers. The one on the right was a boy with long white hair, webbed hands and feet and, like the Bird Hybrid, only his hands, face and feet weren't covered in silver fish scales.

Finally, the one in the middle was a boy with tri-coloured hair, a long black cat tail, sharp claws on both his hands and feet, a pair of black cat ears poking out of the top of his head and his body was like that of his fellow Hybrids only he had black, smooth cat fur.

As the scientists continued to monitor the Hybrids' health, no one in the lab noticed the middle Hybrid snap his crimson eyes wide open...


	2. Kaiba Meets The Yamis

**Chapter 1: Kaiba Meets The Hybrids**

5 Years ago Seto Kaiba had taken over his fathers company, when he did he destroyed all his father's military labs and factors and turned Kaiba Corp into a game company.

He was currently on his way towards an island called Panorama Island.

That island once held his father's genetics lab but Seto had turned into a theme park. When his helicopter landed on the main building in the centre of the island. He was greeted by the head of the park Tea Gardner and her assistant Rebecca Hawkins.

"Good afternoon Mr Kaiba." She said with a bow.

"Cut the pleasantries Gardner, lets get this tour over with." He growled. He walked towards the elevator and he was soon joined by Tea and Rebecca...

* * *

When they reached the floor they wanted the doors opened. Kaiba went to join the other three critics John Kent, Marcus Elliot and Susan Jones. Tea smiled. "Welcome to Panorama Island."...

* * *

After visiting a few labs and some of the rides Tea lead the three critics to the Security Room. It was full of computer screens. At the end of the room was a screen that showed a map of the whole island and the electric fences that contained all the animals.

"This is were we keep track of all the creatures on the island and make sure everyone is safe." Tea explained.

John raised his hand. "How exactly do you keep track of all the animals in the park?" He asked. "We implant these special tracking chips in the back of their necks." She replied.

"What's that area that says 'Hybrid Habitat'?" Susan asked.

Tea smiled at Rebecca before turning back to the critic. "If you wish to know then follow me." She said and they all headed to the main lab...

* * *

When they arrived at the lab they were greeted by the leading scientist, Maximilian Pegasus. "Ah Kaiba-boy, it's good to see you again." But Kaiba just gave the tall man his signature glare.

"These people wish to know about our newest attractions." Tea explained.

"Ah yes the Hybrids." He nodded and led them into the lab. "A few years ago, just a few days before Kaiba took over the company, Gozaburo had his scientists create three genetically modified Hybrids. Their part Human mixed with different animal DNA." Pegasus explained.

On three separate screens came the three individual genetic codes.

"But how did you get a Human to mate with an animal?" Marcus asked. Pegasus laughed. "We didn't get a Human to mate with an animal, we simply took three different DNA samples from some clueless teenagers, who just happen to work here now, and added some animal DNA."

Susan looked at Tea.

"May we please see them." Susan asked. Though it sounded more like an order than a request. "Sorry but only members of staff or Mr Kaiba are allowed to see the Hybrids until their enclosure is open to the public." Rebecca replied.

"I'm going to see them for myself." Kaiba said calmly and Tea showed him the way...

* * *

The Hybrid's enclosure was the size of a football field. It was full of jungle plants, large tree and a small lake. It had thick concrete walls that stood 60ft high and a thick glass dome above and at one side of the enclosure was a building with giant windows that allowed people to see inside.

Kaiba stood with Tea behind the windows, waiting for the Hybrids to show themselves.

The security guard, Connor Lewis, sat in a leather chair surround by computer screens that showed different place inside the enclosure. "Down there sir." Tea said. Kaiba saw a white fish sail gliding carelessly through the water.

"That's Bakura, the Fish Hybrid."

They both noticed a large winged beast fly passed the window, scaring the shit out of Kaiba, and silently perching on a strong branch in one of the trees, it's back facing them.

"That's Malik, the Bird Hybrid."

Suddenly Seto felt his heart beating faster then ever before, for in front of him was a pair a the most beautiful yet terrifying red eyes he had ever seen piercing threw the bushes.

"And that's Yami, the Cat Hybrid."

As the eyes quickly vanished into the darkness Kaiba stayed absolutely still, not daring to move. "Do you think that they will scare the kids?" Tea asked. "Never mind the kids, these things are gonna give the parents nightmares." He said in a daze.

"Is that a good thing sir?" She asked cautiously.

Kaiba placed his left hand against the glass "It's magnificent."...


	3. The Visit

**Chapter 2: The Visit**

At the other end of the park, Yugi and his friends Ryou and Marik were taking care if the parks four wolves Balto, Mavis, Claw and Fluff. They were watching the wolves get some exercise by chasing three sheep.

Mai Valentine, a tour guide, came running over to them.

"Hey guys, have you heard the news?" She asked excitedly. "Other than Kaiba's paying the park a visit no." Marik shrugged. "There's a buzz going around saying that the park will be opening their newest and most popular attraction, the Hybrids."

Yugi's eyes widened.

Yes, they knew that the Hybrids were created by his and the other two's DNA but when the park opened they were told that the Hybrids were destroyed...

* * *

Back on the main land in Domino City Joey Wheeler and his friend Tristan Taylor were at the docks waiting with Joey's sister Serenity and their friend Duke Devlin for their ship.

Their friend Yugi had given them tickets to visit Panorama Island, which everyone knows cost an absolute fortune.

"See you soon big bro." Serenity sniffed as she gave her brother a tight hug. Tristan and Duke laughed as Joey tried to get his sister to let go so he could breathe. "Relax sis, we're only gonna be gone for a week." Joey gasped.

"But some of the animals on that Panorama Island are very, very dangerous." His sister whimpered.

"Don't worry Serenity I'll keep him safe." Tristan winked.

 ** _Boat 23 for Panorama Island now boarding_**.

Joey gave his sister one last hug and Duke a warning to stay away from her room after dark before turning to Tristan. "Let's get going bud." And with that they got onto the boat...

* * *

When the boat arrived at Panorama Island Joey and Tristan went sightseeing before meeting Yugi at the research centre. They saw things like the Lions, Polar Bears and Elephants.

When they finally arrived at the centre they saw Yugi waiting for them by the souvenir store.

"Hey Yugi!" Joey called as he and Tristan ran over to their spiky haired friend. Yugi smiled. "Hey guys, I'm so glad you could make it." Yugi as Joey wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.

"Wouldn't miss it pal." Tristan said.

"So what do you guys wanna see first?" Yugi asked when Joey let him go. "How about the shark tank." Joey suggested but Tristan wanted to see the reptile house. As the two friends continued to argue Yugi noticed Mai running towards him.

"Yugi!"

When Joey saw her his jaw almost hit the floor. "Hey Mai." He smiled. "Tea's looking for you and the others." Mai explained, Yugi sighed he wanted to show Joey and Tristan the island.

"Could you please do me a favour?" He asked, she nodded.

"Could you show Joey and Tristan around while I go and see what Tea wants?" Mai smiled. "Sure Yugi, come one boys." She said and the two teens followed her out the centre...


	4. The Great Escape

**Chapter 3: The Great Escape**

After Joey and Tristan had left with Mai, Yugi had gone back to his trailer at the far end of the island, where all the employees lived. About half an hour later he saw Tea's car drive up the dirt road.

"So what do you want me for?" Yugi asked as Tea got out her car.

"Mr Kaiba went to see the Hybrids earlier today and said that he wants you to inspect the Hybrids' enclosure and make sure it's secure." She explained. Yugi glared at her.

"You lied to me, Ryou and Marik. You said that they were destroyed."

She sighed. "The board said that you, Marik and Ryou wouldn't understand if we told you that they were still alive." With that being said, they got into Tea's car but Yugi didn't stop scowling at her...

* * *

After an awkward drive to the other side of the park Tea's car finally pulled up outside the Yamis' cage. As they walked up to the entrance Yugi couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

Soon he and Tea were standing in front of the giant windows that showed the fake jungle habitat.

"What's with those?" He asked. He pointed to 5 giant cracks in the glass the size of his head. Tea looked at him with sad eyes before turning back to the jungle. "2 months ago they tried to break through the glass."

Without another word she turned back to Connor, who began to type something into the computer.

"How long have the animals been in here?" Yugi he looked around the fake jungle. "Almost all their lives." She stated casually. "And you feed them with that?!" He exclaimed.

A crane that had 3 large pieces of raw meat hooked onto it was slowly lowering.

"Is that a problem?" She asked. "Well, sometimes animals that are raised in isolation aren't the most functional." Yugi replied. "Your wolves are born in captivity."

"Yes but they grew up with each other and every feeding time we give them live kill so they learn teamwork as well as get some exercise." Tea glared. "The Hybrids have each other and it's not like we can walk them."

Yugi just shook his head.

A few long minuets pasted and not even one Hybrid went for the meat. Soon Tea began to tap the glass to try and draw the Yamis attention. "Where are they?" She muttered and walked over to Connor.

He activated the motion cameras but the second he did the computer screens began to flash.

' _NO MOTION DETECTED_ '! "But that can't be right! They were just here!" Connor stuttered. Yugi looked around the enclosure and his violet eyes widened. "Do you know if those claw marks have always been there?" Yugi asked.

There were slashes in one of the walls and a small gap where the glass dome met the concrete wall.

Tea looked at the wall and gasped. "Oh dear God." She whispered and grabbed her bag. "There isn't any signal out here but if I drive to the security building I'll call them and see if they can track the Yamis' tracking implants, while I do that you, one of the construction workers and Connor can go down into the enclosure and see how the Hybrids escaped." Tea ordered and ran down to her car...

* * *

As Tea's car sped down the road at 150 mph to the security building she tried to ring Rebecca's phone. In the Security Building Rebecca was talking to Mokuba when her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Rebecca, I need you to track the Hybrids' tracking implants!" Tea exclaimed loudly. "On it." Mokuba nodded. A map of the whole island appeared on his computer screen before it zoomed into a spot on the map where three tiny dots were.

Rebecca and Mokuba looked at each other with confused looks.

"They're still there." She said into the phone. Back in her car Tea also had a confused look on her face. "What do you mean they're still there?" She asked. "The Hybrids are still in the habitat, they never left." Rebecca explained.

Mokuba brought up the security camera footage.

She felt her heart skipped a beat. "Tea, there are three Humans in there with them!" Tea nearly dropped her phone. Yugi had no idea what kind of danger he was in...

* * *

Back in the Hybrid Habitat Yugi, Connor and the construction worker were examining the claw marks on the wall. "Only the Cat Hybrid had claws sharp enough to cut that deep." Connor explained.

"You think the Cat and Fish climbed up and the bird flew?" The construction worker asked.

"Depends." Yugi replied, lost in his thoughts. "On what exactly?" Connor asked. "On what kind of creatures they cooked up in that lab." Suddenly Yugi's phone rang, it was Tea.

"Well where are they Tea?" He asked.

"YUGI YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Suddenly Yugi felt a chill run down his spine, turning around slowly he saw a white blur in the water heading straight for them at incredible speed.

He quickly grabbed the others by their arms and they ran towards the exit.

However, when they finally saw their way out of the mini jungle Malik the Bird Hybrid landed right in front of them. No one dared to move as the winged beast rose to his feet and snarled at them.

The construction worker let out a small whimper before racing off in the other direction.

But Malik was one step ahead of him and before he could get more than a few meters away the feathered Hybrid pounced on top of him and clawed up his back. Yugi resisted the urge to scream and both he and Connor ran for the exit.

Connor typed in the code and the titanium gate began to open.

Yugi quickly ran out but just as Connor was about to join him Bakura leaped out the water and, using his shark-like teeth, he grabbed Connor by the throat and dragged him under the water.

Before the gate could fully close Yami placed his body in between the door and the wall which gave Malik and Bakura a chance to escape.

When they were safely out Yami jumped back into the enclosure and used his razor sharp claws to scale the wall. When he got to the top he saw Malik waiting for him. Using all of his strength.

The Bird Hybrid slammed all his body weight into the glass.

Causing it to shatter and giving Yami an escape route. As the Cat Hybrid leapt from the wall and onto the ground. Yugi watched all three of them race off into the forest from his hiding place behind the van.

"Oh shit."...


	5. Shut Down

**Chapter 4: Shut Down**

"Where are they?!" Tea cried as she came running into the Security Room. "Bakura is heading for the beach but thanks to the electrical wiring he won't get to far out to sea." Mokuba explained.

"Malik is somewhere in the south west part of the island." Rebecca said.

"Yami isn't that far from the Amazon jungle adventure area." Roland added. "Evacuate the island!" Yugi ordered when he ran into the Security Room. "What?" Tea asked as if he was speaking another language.

Yugi glared.

"If you don't evacuate the island then they will harm innocent people." Yugi explained. "I'm not gonna panic millions of people just because of a minor break out." She refused.

Yugi's eyes widened before storming out the room in anger.

Tea turned back to Rebecca and Mokuba. "What should we do Tea?" She asked. Tea sighed. She knew Yugi was right but she didn't want Panorama Island's reputation in the toilet.

"Shut down all the rides, if customers ask why just tell them there's some technical troubles."

And with that she left the room...

* * *

When Yugi made it back to the wolf enclosure he was confronted by Marik and Ryou. "What's going on Yugi?" The albino asked in a fearful tone. "The Hybrids have escaped."

Marik's pale violet eyes widened and Ryou's face went paler.

"WHAT?!" They shouted at the same time. After a few more minutes of panicking Yugi finally got his two friends to calm down. Suddenly Yugi felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck.

He gasped in pain.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Ryou asked when he saw his friend's pained expression. "I don't know why but it fells like the back of my neck is being torn off." He explained. Yugi quickly hopped back onto his motor bike and drove off back to the Security Room...

* * *

"This is so cool!" Tristan grinned as he and Joey climbed into a giant glass ball.

It had two leather seats and a stirring wheel that was shaped and worked like and X-Box controller.

"With these we'll be able to ride around the animal's enclosures and be safe from any attacks." Joey explained.

Unknown to them, as soon as their ball set off into the adventure areas the man at the control booth just received word to stop the ride and tell everyone to drive the glass balls back.

Soon everyone drove their balls back but Joey and Tristan's were still missing...

* * *

As they drove around to fields on the island, Joey and Tristan looked around at the herds of Elephants that were walking around them. Suddenly a message popped up on the monitor.

" ** _PLEASE RETURN ALL GLASS ORBS TO THE CENTRE. THE RIDES HAVE BEEN CANCELLED DUE TO TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES_**." The massage read.

"Oh man." Tristan groaned. Joey looked at his friend and grinning, he then deleted the message. "A few more minutes ain't gonna kill us." He said and used the controller to drive the ball into the woods...


	6. Attack

**Chapter 5: Attack**

When Yugi got to the Security Room he charged in and ran right over to Tea. "Tea something's wrong!" He cried. But then he noticed all the men and woman gearing up in the other room.

"Don't worry, we're handling it." She said.

"Your going after them with tranquillizers?" Yugi asked fearfully. True, he didn't want the Hybrids to get seriously hurt but he knew a simple tranquillizer isn't gonna stop them.

Before he could ask Tea any more questions Yugi's phone rang.

It was Mia. "Hey Mia, what's up?" He asked into the phone. "YUGI I LOST TRISTAN AND JOEY!" Mia cried. "Whoa Mia slow down, what do you mean you lost Tristan and Joey?"

"Well, we were watching the Whale Show and when I turned around to ask where they wanted to go next they were gone!" She explained.

Yugi sighed, that sounded just like those two. "Don't worry Mia, I'll call Joey now." He said before hanging up and dialling Joey's number...

* * *

As Joey and Tristan drove around the Forest Adventure Area they stopped to look at some Deer. "Look Tristan, 4 Deer." Joey said and pointed to the 4 male deer in front of them.

Tristan looked at the blond in confusion.

"There's 5 deer Joey." Joey looked around but couldn't see any other deer. "No there isn't, look there's 1, 2, 3, 4." Joey explained as he pointed to each deer. Tristan raised a shaky finger to the glass.

"5." He whispered, but they realised it was a reflect on glass from something behind them.

As the creature rose up the two teens turned around and saw Malik spread his wings and fly over to the deers. He pounced on one and began tearing it apart with his talon-like.

As the other deers began to scatter one ran straight into the glass ball and Joey and Tristan began spinning out of control until the ball rolled into a tree.

Luckily they weren't hurt.

Neither of them dared to move as Malik ate the torn up Deer right in front of them. Suddenly Joey's cell phone rang, when they were spinning out of control it had fallen out of Joey's pocket and was now lying on the glass floor of the ball.

The Hybrid's head shot up and turned towards them when he heard the phone vibrate against the glass...

* * *

Yugi frowned in confusion when Joey's phone went to voice mail, it wasn't like Joey to ignore his calls. "Alright the troops are in position." Tea said. "Hey Rebecca, while your tracking the Hybrids' tracking implants could you locate Joey's cell phone?" Yugi asked.

Rebecca nodded and began typing something, when the results came back she grew pale.

"What is it?" The tri-coloured teen asked. All she could do was point at the screen. Yugi looked and he felt his heart skin a beat. Joey and Tristan were in the Forest Adventure Area with Malik...


	7. Escape

**Chapter 7: Escape**

Malik's head snapped up at the sound of Joey's cell phone ringing.

Joey and Tristan felt their hearts stop beating as the Hybrid glared at them. Malik let out a banshee like cry before pouncing and clawing at the pod. Both boys screamed in terror as Malik's razor sharp claws broke through the glass.

While both boys attempted to escape Joey suddenly got an idea.

Managing to avoid the Hybrid's swatting claws, Joey grabbed a shard of glass and embedded it into Malik's arm. The Bird Hybrid cried out in pain. Joey and Tristan finally managed to get out the pod and ran for their lives. Malik noticed they were running away and chased away them.

Though his injured arm was slowing him down...

* * *

"COME ON JOEY!" Tristan cried as they ran into a clearing.

Joey kept running but he turned his head to see where the Hybrid was. He was flying right at them. Suddenly the boys came to a dead end. In front of them was a plunge pool with no way around it.

"WE HAVE TO JUMP!" Joey exclaimed as Malik closed in.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Tristan cried. "TRUST ME!" Tristan looked at the Hybrid, which was almost right on top of them and back at Joey. He nodded. Joey took hold of his friend's arm and jumped into the plunge pool.

Malik began circling the pool, waiting for them to come up. Inside the plunge pool Tristan began to swim to the surface. Joey stopped him. Tristan looked at Joey in confusion and Joey pointed to Malik, who was waiting for them.

Malik circled the pool for a few more seconds before flying off, thinking Joey and Tristan were dead.

Once they were sure that Malik was gone Joey and Tristan came up gasping for air. When they swam to shore they were still shaking, whether from the cold or from terror.

"C-Come on. W-We gotta get back." Tristan stuttered.

He helped Joey to his feet and the two friends walked off, with no clue where they were going...

* * *

 _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUNRISE PHOENIX!**_ **;)**


End file.
